Delusions
by Pam Marks
Summary: Everything is not what it seems to be...


Title:Delusions

Part:1/?

Rating:PG for now

Authors Note:This idea hit me full force one night, and demanded to be written, so I had no other choice. I hope you guys like part one as much as I liked writing it.

Summery:Everything is not what it seems to be.

Disclaimer: Don't own um.

I see him now. He's there a few feet behind Luke, my son. My Master. Obi-Wan. Looking back to Luke I hold back the consuming Force, and focus in on him. Give me just one more moment with my son. I want to tell him so much. I want to protect him. I want to love him, but even if I were to live, I know I could never be the father he wants me to be. "You were right about me."

Taking a breath, I almost sigh when I feel the Force gathering around me with abundant strength, and see Obi-Wan reach out his hand towards me. "Tell your sister you were right." I love you my son. Be strong. Be wise.

Devouring darkness incases my vision, and my son fades away into the abyss. Anakin. Reaching out towards the siren voice, I am abruptly lurched back by the all encasing pain, and nausea that consumes me. Feeling myself start to mutter incoherent things, cold sensations start to prickle at my feverish skin. I feel my head start to lull around on the cushiony object it's laying on, and weakly open my hazy eyes. I let out a cry of anguish when a blinding white light evades my vision. I lurch from the cot, arching my body while my throat burns with bile.

"Shhhhh it's alright. Get it out. Get it all out of your system. Force knows what type of drugs they fed you on a daily basis there. Poor boy. I swear this war is going to kill all of you Jedi before it ends." As the light fads completely, calming hands pull me over to hang off the narrow cot, where a metal tub is waiting.

Once the retching is over, I lay there with my head lolling, too tired to drag it back to the pillow only a few inches away. Looking around at my surroundings weakly I see that I am in small room with little possessions scattered around, along with a rickety table in the center of the room with aged chairs positioned around it. The window on the far wall has black curtains covering it keeping even the tiniest rays of sun light out. Medical supplies line the humble brown table next to the miniature cot I am hanging off of, along with a cream-colored porcelain bowl.

"Obi-Wan." Voice meager, and crawling over fire, I am helpless as an aged woman with worn hands pulls me back onto the cot carefully.

"There, there. You need rest now. You've been through a lot." Frayed fingers rake through my damp with sweat hair, gentle eyes gazing down upon me.

"Obi, Obi-Wan." Holding onto consciousness with a furious grip, I try to say more, but it only comes out as choked gasps.

The weary woman looks down on me pity written all over her life signature as she retrieves a tattered cloth from the bowl, and swipes it across my forehead. "It's ok. I am sure Obi-Wan is just fine. He would want you to rest, and get well Anakin. Most would have died had they been in your shoes, and we almost lost you a few times, so rest now you must. We will get in touch with your Order as soon as we can, I promise."

Almost died? But I am already dead. Feeling the terror grip me in its mighty grip, I begin to look around my cramped surroundings like a caged animal. "Shhh do not be frightened Anakin. My husband and two sons are right outside. We don't want to have to restrain you again." Noticing the brown straps woven through the medal bars of the cot with specks of blood on them, I cringe.

The woman's eyes soften more, and as she begins to wipe the sweat from my bare chest with the torn rag she gives me a faint smile "It's ok Anakin. We will not harm you. We had to restrain you. You were in a fevered state, and could not be controlled. You kept screaming something about a Luke, and a Darth Sidious. We were fearful that you would bring the house crashing down. If you had had more control over the Force, you would have."

This isn't right. I was just there. I was with Luke, and I saw Obi-Wan. I saw Obi-Wan there waiting for me. I was done. "We are, but simple farmers, and Republic loyalists, Anakin. The Separatists took this planet away from the Republic about a year ago, but there are still secret groups of rebels here. They call themselves freedom fighters, and we are in league with them. We are one of their safe points, and medic houses. A few months ago one of the groups invaded the compound where you were being held, intent to take it over, and found you. You were lucky. You were the only survivor. We had a couple of others, but they died a couple of days afterwards from their injuries, or the drugs they had been fed. Oh, but people have been looking for you, and you team for months though. You were pronounced dead along with your team a few months ago. Important generals and such searched for you, and your team, and Obi-Wan was just worn with worry on the holonet broadcasts, but they never found any trace of you, or any of your team. We would have already contacted them about you, but our communication links were knocked out by the rain storms right before you came to us so we have had no way of getting in contact with your Order. We are going to make the hazardous trip to town once you get well enough to travel to use the communication link at the main base."

Only survivor? Compound? Freedom fighters? Where is Obi-Wan? What kind of torture is this? Shaking my head I begin jerk on the cot, trying to get my body to obey my commands to sit up. "Anakin. Calm down sweetie. You need to lay still."

Haggard hands press to my forehead, and cheeks, before the woman's eyes sparkle with concern. "You're burning up. Nat! Loki! Malachi! Come quick!"

Three well-built men rush through the open door of the rickety farmhouse swiftly, and upon seeing the situation stop in their movements abruptly. "He's burning up Nat. We need to get him calmed down. It's only making it worse." Voice laced with worry, her eyes begin to shimmer with tears at my violent jerks.

Putting his dirt lined hands up in a calming fashion; the bulky sliver haired man begins to ease for me. "Anakin you remember me? Nat? I give you baths remember? My sons Loki, and Malachi here they help feed you. My wife Regina takes care of you. We are not your enemies Anakin. We are here to help you. Come on Anakin calm down for us. Please."

I have to get out of here, don't you understand? This isn't real! I need to get to Obi-Wan. Choked sobs begin to crawl over the needles in my throat, my body going still from the overwhelming exhaustion. "Obi-Wan."

"Shhhhh it's ok. You need to focus on you right now Anakin. I am sure that Obi-Wan is just fine. I know you two are a team, but you were in that compound for seven months. You need to rest now far from the front lines for a while." I don't want to rest. I want to know what the hell is going on. I don't remember any of this! This isn't the way it happened!

"I need…Obi-Wan." Managing to get the words past the fire prickling at my throat, I look at him with imploring eyes.

"We know you do, and I am glad to see that you are talking with a clear head. This is a really good sign, but you need to rest, and gather your strength." Sitting down on the jade cot next to me, Nat gives me a compassionate understanding look.

"I-I don't u,understand an..any of this. I-I died, a,and then I-I was here." Cussing at my breaking voice, I watch as Nat's eyes fill with sadness.

"Anakin you were captured almost nine months ago along with the rest of you Jedi team trying to save Obi-Wan from Asajj Ventress. Obi-Wan was rescued two weeks later by another Jedi/clone strike team. All the rest of the Jedi that were with you were tortured to death either mentally or physically, and some of them died a couple of days after the raid. They were just too far-gone to save. You don't remember any of this?" No I saved him. The strike was successful. I got him out. I was not captured. All the Jedi made it out.

"N-No I-I got t,to him. I-I rescued h,him. He w-was all right. That d,didn't ha-happen." Eyes shooting wide, I shake my head sternly unable to believe it.

Nat wets his chapped lips his face growing dismal "No, you didn't, Anakin. Good Force what did they do to you?" Shivering with chills, I watch as Nat stands from cot gradually, and walk out the door a horrified look written on his features. Malachi, and Loki follow his lead, as Regina pulls the blanket back over me securely to try, and fend off the chills.

"Just rest now Anakin. You are safe, you have my word." Laying the cool damp washcloth over my forehead, she sits down next me on the cricked cot, and begins to hum softy, raking her long fingers through my blonde tassels.

My eyes start to shut on there own accord, my body relaxing under the gentle caresses. "Sleep well, Anakin." My eyes shut completely, before I feel Regina pull away from me.

Dancing in between consciousness, and unconsciousness, I hear Regina move to the hallway; careful not to make any sort of noise. "He's sleeping now. When he wakes I'll try, and get some chicken broth in him."

"He doesn't remember anything Regina. It's worse then we ever could have imagined. He needs his healers. We can't do anything else for him. They poisoned his mind. I think Malachi, Loki, and I should make the track into town now, and inform the Jedi, and take it from there."

"Oh, Nat. The roads are littered with soldiers. It's dangerous to travel it." Beginning to lose my slippery grip on consciousness, I am barely able to make out Nat's hurried promise to be safe, before the dominant darkness swallows me.


End file.
